


Match Made in Molecules

by fuzipenguin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other, Spoilers, Venom POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: "Then Eddie will be sad.'The last half of the movie told through Venom's eyes, including the tipping point for him to change sides.





	Match Made in Molecules

                Venom knows Eddie is a good host. His wouldn’t have sensed him so clearly otherwise, and the way their bodies mesh and enable them to fight so well is concrete proof. But he doesn’t realize just _how_ good a host Eddie is until they become separated.

                It hurts. It’s agonizing to be ripped apart so violently by that MRI, with no time to prepare. Venom had physically felt _good_ within Eddie, vibrant and so alive. But more than that loss is the accusation and… _hurt_ … in Eddie’s voice.

                ‘What happened to ‘we’?’

                ‘We’re done.’

                Venom becomes frantic at the finality of Eddie’s tone. Eddie had _just_ started to accept them, had _just_ began acknowledging them as a single entity. And Venom had been enjoying the give and take between them, something so different than what he had ever had with a host before.

                Eddie didn’t understand… he believed the humans and their machines with the doom and gloom readouts. Venom needs to explain, he needs to reconnect. It is intolerable that Eddie thinks Venom was killing him.

                …

                … well…

                … ok, so he _had_ been, but that was only because they had exerted so much energy without properly refueling. One measly head all night… how was Venom supposed to survive off that? Once Eddie fed them properly, Venom would have the resources to replenish Eddie’s body, restore it to an even better condition than when Venom had claimed it.

                He just has to get Eddie back and that need drives Venom. It drives him through the air ducts, helps him forget about the pain of the inhospitable atmosphere that is slowly drying him out.  

                The canine is ridiculously inadequate, but it’s a stepping stone. Lower life forms are easier; their base atoms don’t reject the symbionts as frequently as humans’ do. The tiny body at least lets him move around, search for something better.

                The best is Eddie, but Eddie is being dragged away, incapacitated. Venom considers jumping back into him, but the doctor had been right in a way. Venom had damaged Eddie. As much as Venom’s very being sings for Eddie’s, perhaps it is best to give him a rest and for Venom to refuel through someone else. That way once he reintegrates with Eddie, Venom can fix him immediately.

                Venom chooses Anne. It is partially payback and partially a reward. She had hurt them, but she had had Eddie’s best interests in mind. That endears her to Venom. So he while he relishes her indignation of becoming a passenger in her own body, he also enjoys the way she embraces the power he gives her.

                Anne is good, although still not quite right. If he hadn’t met and bonded with Eddie so thoroughly, Venom would likely have been content to settle on her. She is strong and smart and feisty. Tasty in a way different than Eddie.

                But Venom knows he made the right choice when he leaves Anne and soaks back through Eddie’s skin, to curl up between his cells. Venom disperses himself throughout every single molecule of Eddie’s body and it is _nirvana._

                It’s the most right thing Venom has ever felt, especially as Eddie welcomes him in on a microscopic level, equally as pleased, even if he doesn’t really understand it.

                Venom can teach him; they can explore one another and all that their bond means. They just need time.

                Time that they don’t have. Venom skims Eddie’s recent memories and of _course_ Riot had merged with Carlton Drake. That gives Riot immediate access to Drake’s rocket, which will probably be taking off any minute now. It’ll leave Earth and bring back millions of Venom’s kind. Earth will be helpless against the assault and all that Eddie values and holds dear will be destroyed.

                Then Eddie will be sad.

                Eddie will be sad and there will be no more tater tots or bright lights at night. Earth is fascinating and Eddie is more than just a host. Venom wants to leave Earth the way it is, for him to explore. And Venom wants to stay with Eddie and explore the planet _with_ him.

                They’ll probably die, trying to stop Riot. Riot is big and powerful and has all the fun accessories. But they have to at least try and Venom doesn’t force Eddie to do it. He lets Eddie make the choice, waits for his mind to retreat and for Venom to take control.

                 It is glorious. Together they are a single cohesive unit and Venom has never moved so quickly in his life. Riot compliments Venom on the strength of his host and Venom _preens_ because Riot is correct for once. Eddie is delightful; he’s tough and resilient.

                 But Riot is so much stronger than they are. It takes a great deal of power for one symbiont to tear away another from its host and Riot has that type of power in spades. The abrupt separation momentarily stuns Venom and he flails in his leader’s grip, adrift, searching for Eddie. Only for Venom to find that Eddie is already reaching for Venom.

                 If Venom had had a heart, it would have been warmed.

                 He has no time for sentiment though. They fight; they claw and scratch and bite and it’s not enough. Riot absorbs them both, a painful and confusing union. Venom  instinctively shields Eddie to the best of his ability, because Riot is wrathful and _starving_ and his host is already dying.

                 Venom later finds out that it is Anne who blasts the angry screech of sound across the loudspeakers. One day he’ll thank her because it only takes seconds for Riot to internally wear Venom down to a raw base. The electronic scream comes just in time and Four becomes Two. And then Two becomes One and he loses Eddie _again_.

                 It’s exhausting. On top of the wounds inflicted from Riot, Venom’s been torn from his host so many times in the same night that this separation leaves him weak and immobile. He huddles in on himself, aching and miserable. He hears Eddie and Drake fighting and allows himself to be still for a moment, recuperating.

                 Without Riot, Drake is nothing and Eddie will take care of him. Eddie will find Venom and they’ll rebond and…

                 He feels Eddie’s pain like it’s his own and he panics all over again. Practically blind with fear, he follows the fading sense of his host, reaching him at the last possible second.

                 Venom uses up every last resource he has to heal Eddie, to rebuild the tissue damage Riot’s blade had caused. Separately, they are frail. Together… they’re honestly not that much better at this point, but Riot has left them a weapon and Venom uses it.

                 Eddie and Venom are united in their vicious delight of the rocket’s destruction. There is a split second of shared triumph and then they are falling, _falling_ , **_falling_** , amidst heat and fire and pain.

                Sacrifice is not a word Venom’s species is familiar with, but humans are. And in that moment, Venom chooses it. Chooses Eddie. He cannot live without Eddie, but Eddie can live without him. So he chooses Eddie’s life over Venom’s own, without any regrets.

                It is a split second decision that actually saves _Venom’s_ life.

                Eddie later tells Venom that he searched for him in the water for hours, shouting for Venom until his voice went. Right before giving up, he found a small, puddle of black goo washed up on the shoreline. Eddie scooped it up and tucked it under his shirt, directly against the skin over his heart and brought it home with him.

                He had no proof that it was Venom; only a feeling, Eddie had said. A feeling that he needed to watch over this small patch of darkness, keep it warm and close and so Eddie did. And on the fourth day after their fight with Riot, the puddle of goo soaked into Eddie’s skin.

                It took another few days before Venom was restored enough that he could speak with Eddie. His voice was weak, although his clasp on Eddie was strong.

                He would never be torn asunder from Eddie again. Never. Eddie was _his_.

                Venom grows stronger every day, and every day he weaves himself deeper and deeper into Eddie. Eddie is safety. Eddie is refuge and comfort and _home_.

                But more than even that, Eddie is Venom’s partner. Venom does not have total control over Eddie’s body. He could, at any moment. But then they would be ‘I’.

                And Venom far prefers being ‘we’.

 

~ End


End file.
